yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Crow Hogan
Crow Hogan (クロウ・ホーガン Kurou Hōgan) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. A Duelist of the Synchro Dimension, Crow lives in the slums of City, where he takes care of three orphans. Appearance Crow has dark-gray eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal marks on his face, an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. Crow wears a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots. He wears a black helmet with wing-like attachments while riding his D-Wheel. Personality Crow has soft spot for children, he deeply cares for the children he looks after. He also respects those who protect children, telling Yūya that he was impressed with him protecting Reira whilst Dueling Security, which lead him to save them. Not wanting them to grow into criminals, Crow forbid the children he's taking care of from stealing, scolding them when they did so. He can gets into silly quarrels easily, as shown where he and Yūya got into an argument about their reasons for Dueling. Though he cares about his friends, he believes people should look after their own group when he rejected Yūya from joining his escape plan and acted like they were not friends anymore so Yūya won't be punished for his escape plan, though he later changed his mind after being convinced by Gongenzaka how much Yūya worries for Yuzu. Like Commons in general, Crow dislikes the Tops, seeing them as repressive and unfair, but is not a rebellious about it as his friends, being open to other and prefers less violent options. Where Shinji considers an all-out revolution the only option for improving the Commons' life standards, Crow once believed a Common rising to Duel King like Jack Atlas did would allow said individual to turn society around from the inside, although this turned out to be a deception as Jack never changed anything, making him to consider Jack as a traitor. Notably, rather than insult the Tops while he continued Shinji's cause, Crow instead focused on emphasizing the bonds that the Commons share between one another. Crow's hatred for Tops ceased when Shinji led the Commons to rebelling against Tops, resulting innocent Tops children to get involved as well. This made him realized that rebelling by simply using brute force solves nothing and will only repeat another cycle of prejudice between Tops and Commons instead of creating an equal society. History Past At some point, Crow was marked extensively on the face in re-education camps.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" Crow was driving home one day when he saw Amanda, Tanner, and Frank huddled in an alley. Crow brought them home and fed them, scolding them when they ate too quickly, and laughing for the first time in years at their antics. He decided to take care of them from that point on.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 66: "Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka" Synchro Dimension Arc Meeting the Lancers .]] When Security encircled Yūya Sakaki, Serena, Shingo Sawatari, and Reira Akaba, Crow Synchro Summoned "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" to turn the skies black and utilize it as a distraction while he and his gang helped the Lancers escape.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 56: "Security's Perfect Encirclement!" After seeing his comrades off, Crow complimented Yūya for protecting Reira throughout their ordeal with Security. He and Amanda invited the group in to share the day's spoils. When Shingo confused Crow with an unstructured explanation of how they were from a different Dimension, he stopped him and told them the Lancers could stay until Security calmed down. Tanner andTannerFrank returned in the evening with food they stole which angered Crow. He told the Lancers about the camps Security sent in order to apprehend those who opposed the Tops and Commons split, only for Frank and Tanner to remember that Yūya and Serena resembled Yūgo and Yuzu. Crow offered to go look for them in the Lancers' place, since they were still wanted by Security.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" As Security were crawling all over the City, Crow was forced to return empty-handed, explaining the fate of the history of Riding Duels to the Lancers. Serena, frustrated with the lack of results, decided to go out herself and Shingo accompanied her, much to Crow's anger.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" Yūya and Reira remained with Crow, and Shinji later stopped by with sweets for the kids. Crow was finally able to coax some words out of Reira, though he didn't realize that Reira was being serious when the kid asked if he was being ordered to eat and Crow jokingly ordered him to wash his hands. As they watched the kids, Yūya expressed his wish to make everyone in the world happy and smiling. Crow skeptically replied that it was a full stomach that mattered and the two quickly got into a childish argument that they decided to settle with a Duel. Yūya Pendulum Summoned on the first turn, entertaining the children, and Crow took the second turn, using his "Black Feather" to Synchro Summon "Raikiri", commenting that Pendulum Summoning wasn't the only means of Summoning multiple monsters. Both Crow and Yūya urged the kids to support them, but the kids were on the fence about the affair. Security suddenly arrived and arrested the group, having been led there by the returning Shingo and Serena, as well as Shinji. Bound in a net, Crow furiously yelled at the Security officers to leave the children alone.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" The Facility hug Yūya.|right]] Crow and the others were taken to the Facility where they met the other Gongenzaka and Dennis. There, they immediately treated badly by the other inmates and Gongenzaka and Dennis revealed that they need to bribe the prison guards by giving their cards like money. Soon, they were called by Chojiro Tokumatsu who demanded for them to give him their cards if they want to live in luxury, but their refusal resulted with Tokumatsu challenging Yūya to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" While watching the Duel, Crow and Shinji finally recognised Tokumatsu as the Duelist whom they looked up to as children who was known as "Enjoy Chojiro". However, Tokumatsu used to be a Duelist who encouraged and entertained children, and the current Tokumatsu was completely different. After Yūya finally able to return Tokumatsu's love for Dueling, Crow and Shinji cheered for Tokumatsu along with other inmates.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 61: "The Man who Threw Away his Draws" they are not friends anymore.]] A few days afterwards, Crow grew worried about the children and feeling indebted to Shinji, he and Shinji planned a prison break with their other friends who have also been recently imprisoned, Damon and Tony. Not wanting to trouble Yūya and his friends who might be accused conspiring with him in his escape, Crow purposely acted cold by telling Yūya they are not friends nor comrades anymore and told him he should just thinking about his own friends. Prison Break , and Damon are found out by the prison guard.]] While preparing to escape through the air ventilation, he and Shinji was confronted by Gongenzaka who questioned their intention as he pointed out Yūya's behaviour. Watching the Duel, Crow and Shinji noticed Yūya feeling down during the Entertainment Duel. Realizing that it was his fault, Crow cheered for Yūya, helping him regaining his spirit. Unfortunately, Shingo accidentally got tossed into the kitchen, causing the prison guard to find out their attempt to escape. The prison guards immediately tried to capture them, but Shingo helped them escaped.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" Outside, they were reunited with Yūya, Tokumatsu, and the others. When they tried to swim their way out, it turned out to be a trap set by the Security members led by Roget, who had captured one of Crow's friends. They were recaptured and were about to be taken back to the Facility, but the Council ordered for them to be taken to their place instead. are taken away.]] There, Crow and the others were shocked to find about the inter dimensional war and the Lancers are from different dimensions. To prove that the Lancers are indeed their allies, the Council ordered them to enter the Friendship Cup to prove their capabilities as Duelists and find other potential Duelists to be recruited. This included Crow and his friends despite them being residence of the Synchro Dimension. Crow refused to join the tournament so they can please the Tops, but has no choice but to enter. Before being taken to his room along with the others except for Yūya who was chosen to be Jack's opponent in the exhibition match,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Crow told Yūya to defeat Jack who is the traitor of Commons.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" Friendship Cup, Duel Against Gongenzaka .]] At the day of the Friendship Cup, Crow was chosen to be the Duelist to Duel in the first match with Gongenzaka as his opponent. As the duel begins, Crow becomes worried when he spots the children he looks after being chased around the stadium, prompting him to try and end the duel as quickly as he can. Crow brings out "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower", but Gongenzaka withstands his attack using his Steadfast dueling and brings out "Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B". Using his "Superheavy Demon Beast Kyu-B", Gongenzaka made a comeback and seemingly won the Duel, but knowing that Crow was being affected by something, he instead encouraged him to Duel more seriously, which gave Crow enough time to get an Action Card, "Evasion", and survive the turn with it. Crow then proceeded to defeat Gongenzaka, but Gongenzaka took the loss honorably and congratulated him before leaving.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 66: "Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka" Tsukikage vs. Shinji Shinji was up next, Dueling Tsukikage, and Shinji rallied the Commons in the crowd against the Tops the entire Duel, eventually winning. Crow decided to fight alongside Shinji.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 68: "All-Out Rebellion – B Force" Shun vs. Dennis He watched the other Duels of the first round, including the brutal climax of Shun's Duel with Dennis Macfield, which revealed Dennis as part of Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Yuzu vs. Sergey brutally defeat Yuzu.]] He watched the Duel between Yuzu and Sergey Volkov and along the other contestants, was horrified when Sergey intentionally crashed his D-Wheel into Yuzu's to prevent her from getting an Action Card and sent her crashing into a building.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 77: "The Beauty of Destruction" Yūya vs. Shinji Synchro Summon "Enlightenment Paladin".]] During the Duel between Yūya and Shinji, Crow was surprised to see Yūya Synchro Summon "Enlightenment Paladin" and win.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 79: "The Enlightened Paladin" He later mused to himself on his broken trust in Jack for failing to change things for the Commons, and that Shinji's revolution would not have been the only way to change things. He was shocked when Shinji and the other commons accused Yūya of working with Roget and the Tops and on his way to duel Shun, he mused that if what Shinji said was true, then Yūya was a traitor. Not knowing who he was able to trust, he resolved to keep winning so he could challenge and defeat Jack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 80: "Reunion that Transcends Dimensions" Duel Against Shun .]] Crow and Shun interrupted Melissa Claire's speculations about Yūya so that they could Duel as soon as possible. Confused by Shun associating him with Academia, Crow traded blows with his "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" evenly for the first few turns using "Raikiri", encouraging the Commons by praising the bonds that they had with one another. Both Crow and Shun rudely dismissed the other's claims, Shun revealing that he didn't see the Lancers, who Crow believed to be associated with the Tops, as comrades, and Shun destroyed "Raikiri" by Ranking-Up "Rise Falcon" into "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 81: "Our Respective Battlefields" Summon to Summon "Raikiri".]] Shun continued to urge Crow to come at him, and Crow delivered, using "Black Feather - Gofu the Hazy Shadow" to block Shun from getting an Action Card and then Phantom Synchro Summoning "Raikiri" from the Graveyard. Much to his shock, Crow saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner watching the Duel from an overpass with Yuzu Hīragi, and he berated them for being in a dangerous location. Shun began telling Crow to stop the Duel, but Crow refused and destroyed "Blaze Falcon". Shun Ranked-Up again and brought out "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon", finally getting Crow to see what he'd been talking about - Tanner had fallen and was hanging on to "Raikiri's" back. back from his monster.]] Crow reprimanded Tanner for his reckless behaviour and desperately attempted to maneuver Tanner back to the others, but Tanner lost his grip and fell. Shun saved him and brought him back to Yuzu and the other kids before returning to the Duel. Realizing that Shun had seen Tanner fall, Crow thanked Shun, who thanked him in turn for reminding him of what he was fighting for. Crow commented that Academia was a large foe for Shun to fight, and Shun replied that the same could be said for the Tops. Crow agreed, and the two fist-bumped before continuing the Duel. Shun Ranked-Up "Revolution Falcon" into "Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon" and then into "Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon" and destroyed "Raikiri" again. Crow was only just able to save himself from defeat, and he drew "Black Feather - Blast the Black Spear " on his next turn, using it to set up a chain of Synchro Summons to re-Summon "Raikiri" in an attempt to destroy "Ultimate Falcon". form their friendship.]] When Shun didn't move for an Action Card, Crow correctly deduced that "Ultimate Falcon" was unaffected by his card effects and instead brought out "Assault Black Feather - Onimaru the Thunderbolt" to win the Duel. Before Shun was taken away, the two exchanged promises to continue fighting their enemies, and they parted as comrades.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 82: "Ultimate Falcon VS Black Thunder" Yūgo vs. Serena Crow watched the Duel between Yūgo and Serena. He got suspicious of the constant sudden course change and initially assumed that Serena had the Duel in the bag,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 84: "Dice Roll of Destiny" but he was proven wrong when Yūgo was able to turn the tables and win.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 85: "Crystal Wings" Yūya vs. Crow .]] "Crow was later called during the night rather than the next day for his semi-final match against Yūya, and he continued to vow to win his way through the tournament. Before his Duel with Yūya, he apologized for suspecting that Yūya was allied with the Tops, having realized after his Duel with Shun that this was false. After Crow explained to Yūya his vow to win the tournament, Yūya informed Crow of Jean-Michel Roget's plan to take over the City and the imprisonment of Reira and Reiji Akaba in the Capital Building. Crow agreed to assist him, and he and Yūya vowed to have a real match later. The two put on a show to distract the crowd, while Yūya prepared to leap from his D-Wheel at the right time in order to assist the Akabas. To Crow's surprise, instead of jumping, Yūya instead was wracked with spasms of pain and began to Duel aggressively, Pendulum Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Deciding that this was evidence that Yūya was indeed allied with the Tops, Crow retaliated, Synchro Summoning "Raikiri" and wiping Yūya's field before scoring a direct attack. Yūya revived "Odd-Eyes" and Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in response on his next turn.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" .]] Crow used a Blade Shade to protect his monster from "Dark Rebellion's" special affect but his tokens were viciously destroyed at the hands of Yūya's "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon"'s special ability. Yūya's summoning caused most of the electricity to shut down, resulting the course change to stop before it could connect with another course. Crow and Yūya managed to prevent themselves from falling from the course, and it was at this time Crow realised that if Yūya was truly allied with Tops, he won't be placed in danger by the course change. Crow questioned Yūya what has happened to him, only to be met with his rage-filled eyes. 's request to help Yūya.]] Using "Cursed Guard" and another trap card, Crow manage to barely survive Yūya's assault. Sora jumped on his D-Wheel and begged him to save Yūya in order to stop the Obelisk Force that had just arrived to capture Serena and Yuzu. Now convinced that something was indeed wrong with Yūya, Crow determined to snap him out. He managed to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain" and power up enough to defeat "Odd-Eyes Rebellion", but he lost the duel when Yūya's equip card destroyed Crow's monster along with it and deal Crow damage equal to "Chidori's" ATK. However, Chidori's attack manage to destroy the chip in Yūya's helmet and returned him to normal afterwards. When Yūya awoke at the Duel Palace, Crow warned him about Sora's warning and was then taken to the underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Commons Rebellion , Amanda, and Tanner.]] At the underground, Crow tried to no avail warning everyone of Obelisk Force's arrival until Shun heard what happened, leading him to fight his way to the surface. Crow also warned Gongenzaka and Shingo, revealing that Sora was the one who told him. Tsukikage then arrived and explained the situation further, giving them back their Duel Disks to escape. This started Shinji and the entire people imprisoned in the underground to rebel against Gallager and the Security. Crow reunited with Frank, Amanda, and Tanner, questioning why they were here, but they instead revealed that Yuzu was missing. While the Lancers went ahead to the surface, Crow helped Shinji and his comrades in their rebellion, but not before he silently encouraged Shun as they both parted ways.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" Successfully escaping from the underground, Crow warned Frank, Amanda, and Tanner to be careful as they help searching for Serena and Yuzu and avoid contact should they happen to see either Security or Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" , Tony and Damon see Yūya on the screen.]] The next day, while Shinji was leading the Commons to revolt, causing riot throughout the City, Crow found a crying boy from Tops who was separated from his parents due to the riot. Calming down the boy, Crow realised that their so-called revolution would only make children from Tops hating the Commons and lead to another disharmony between Tops and Commons in the next generations onwards if the situation continues.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Once Roget declared a martial law, Crow saved Shinji, Tony, and Damon from Security. He tried to reason with the three to stop their rebellion, but unfortunately, they took this as Crow betraying them and immediately viewed him as their enemy, leading Crow no choice but to fight them. However, before they could start Dueling, they were interrupted by Yūya's broadcast who declared he will Duel Jack right now.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Friendship Cup Final Match .]] As Crow watched Yūya duelling against Jack, Shun arrived and put a stop at them before they could Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" Soon, Yūya's Duel captivated and touched the whole residents of City, including Crow who went to ride on the Duel Lane with Shinji, Damon, and Tony following behind, encouraging Yūya to convey his words as currently everyone has their attention fully on the Duel. After Yūya successfully defeated Jack, Crow and the other residents of City cheered for Yūya's victory. Adding to their happiness, the Council announced that they will retire and abolish the social status system that separated Tops and Commons with Crow and everyone giving their approval by clapping in celebration of finally reaching an equal society.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Reiji vs. Roget crashed into Security HQ.]] He and Jack raced off after Yūya with their D-Wheels and broke through the glass doors of the Security building. They ran around with Yūya, looking for Yuzu, and reunited with Reira and Tsukikage. They learned that Reiji was Dueling Roget in a locked room trying to rescue Yuzu. Once Sora arrived and confirmed that he could open the locked door, Jack and Crow exchanged glances and left the Lancers. The two successfully set up an ambush on Roget, simultaneously creating a chance to free Yuzu. watched the dimensional travel device activate.]] Crow voiced out his anger with Jack when the two, with their ace monsters out, caught up with Roget and Yuzu in the elevator. After Jack had "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" destroy the elevator and caused Roget to fall down the shaft, Crow watched the reunion of Yūya and Yuzu. Unfortunately, Roget survived the assault and Crow witnessed Roget's confessions to his mad last-minute schemes of trapping City in the space between dimensions and capturing the Lancers for Academia. Crow and Jack attempted to stop Roget with their monsters, but the shockwave from the machine deactivated their Solid Vision monsters, leaving them unable to do anything. Crow watched in further shock as Roget disappeared into a wormhole, and as a second wormhole appeared moments later to pull in Yuzu, Yūya, Shun, Gongenzaka, and Shingo. He and Jack went speechless with what just happened and asked Reiji what was going on. Reiji and Sora explained what wormholes were and how they swallowed Roget, Yuzu, and some of the Lancers, as well as their potential fates. The group worriedly looked up to the skylight out of the remains of the Security building, unable to find out the missing Lancers' whereabouts.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 99: "The Eternal Duel" Deck Crow uses a "Black Feather" Deck. He uses a combination of "Black Feather" Monsters in addition to "Assault Black Feather" monsters, focusing on swarming the field with multiple monsters to perform Synchro Summons. Black Feather Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Commons